


Playthings

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Implied Dismemberment, Implied Violence, Trophies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: "Try harder, next time."Kami-sama and his messy playroom disappoint again.





	Playthings

“Only this?” Kami-sama flinched as that man, the dark genius with candy in his sleeves, tutted him, clicking his tongue. He bowed a little lower, a god humbled in his own temple by the shadow against his spectrum of sunlight. “I asked you to show me how good of a boy you were and clean up your broken toys, and this is all you could do?”

“I tried, I tried,” Kami-sama mumbled, stubbing his toes against the floor as Dr. Nii paced around him, his shadow cast stark against the sunset through the stained glass windows of his sanctuary. “But the bad ones, they’re just so slippery.”

“Of course they are. Slipped right through your hands, did they?” Nii kicked one of his trophies. The dismembered hand rolled towards Kami-sama, and he bit his lip, ashamed that he couldn’t gather more evidence of the evil he’d eliminated from the world. “Try harder, next time. You want to be a good God, don’t you?”

Kami-sama nodded hard. “I will, I promise, I will.”

“Good.” Nii grinned, the sunlight even dark as it glinted off of his teeth. “Show me how good you can be. After all, you never know when the opportunity to ascend will come, and you’ll want to make sure there are no naughty children in your playground.” He turned, ready for the darkness to swallow him back up, and Kami-sama lowered himself even further, both in awe of his master’s power and afraid of what might happen if that darkness touched his light. “Let’s clean up a few more of our playthings before our next visit, okay? I trust you’ve got this well in hand…”


End file.
